Dark side of the Moon
Summary Dark side of the Moon was a being born alongside the moon,which moves along the Side of the moon so that it is never seen. Dark side of the Moon is a fallen angel who strapped itself to the side of the moon during it's forming to avoid it being seen by humans. Eventually it turned evil because it got bored of being alone,and Mad at the world for making him fall from Heaven during the Celestial war. During every full moon,Dark side of the Moon goes to Full power and heals all of it's cracks,Rapidly trying to Destroy moons of other planets via Lunar beams. During every full eclipse,a Giant form of a human bursts forward out of the unseen side.During this state,it is Big enough to swing itself around and face earth and attack it there. Eventually,Dark side of the Moon absorbs All the power it has been hit by over it's 4 Billion years alive,and Sends it to it's Very core,forcing it to take a Non physicaly form and expand to be able to Encompass the universe. This form is called Apex,and during it,Dark side of the Moon can only be stopped by Existence erasure and other forms of hax. Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 7-A| 5-C| 4-C| 3-A Name: Dark side of the Moon| Full Dark| Dark Eclipse| APEX Origin: WIP fan universe Gender: N/A Age: At least 4.5 Billion years old(Is about as old as the moon.) Classification: Fallen angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Large Size(Type 3)| All stated before and Plasma Manipulation| All stated before,except Large Size is type 4| All before but Large Size is type 9,and there is Omnipresence(nigh), Explosion Manipulation,and Mind Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Mountain level| Moon level| Star level| High universe level [[Speed|'Speed']]: Technically Immobile| Technically Immobile| At least High Hypersonic(Should be superior to Prime Ar'ad)|[[Omnipresence|'Nigh-Omnipresent']] [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Unknown| Unknown| '''At least '''Small country level(Should be superior to Prime Ar'ad)| High Universal [[Durability|'Durability']]: ' Multiple Continent Class'| Moon Class| Star class| High universe class [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Infinite [[Range|'Range']]: Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: N/A [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Supergenius| Supergenius| Supergenius| Omniscient Weaknesses: Extreme heat| None notable Notable Attacks/techniques: * Eye beam Dark side of the moon sends a High powered blast out of it's eyes. * Mouth beam Dark side of the Moon sends a barrage of blasts out of Both mouths at once. * Central Beam Dark Eclipse sends a beam out of the Symbol resembling APEX on it's head,able to Rip a hole right through the sun. * Giagantic drill Dark eclipse Spins itself to the Right so fast to the right it rips a hole in dimensions and sends him forth with Enough force to shatter Betelgeuse * APEX Dark side of the moon gathers All the damage it has taken up through it's Years,and centralized it on it's front side. A massive shape resembling an Atom then takes out all of the power and Encompasses the Entire universe an far out from it. * Universal Crush APEX lowers it's size Rapidly in a way that the Entire third dimension of the universe seems to Crack,and after 1 Minute,it Shatters the entirety of the third dimension in that universe. Key: Weakened| Full moon| Eclipse| APEX